


The End

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

It all comes down to this; finding his greatest enemy alone in a tavern, broken, bitter.

It all comes down to this; Connor, too exhausted to be able to continue this any longer, and Charles Lee, too broken and distraught over the death of his beloved mentor to maintain the will to live, even for the Order.

It all comes down to this; Charles's shrug, his unspoken invitation "well, might as well get it over with" and Connor's knife tearing a hole through Charles's heart.


End file.
